


Rolling the Dice

by Rozella



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, offershipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozella/pseuds/Rozella
Summary: Socially anxious Mutou Yuugi joins his university’s gaming club, hoping to meet new people. Otogi Ryuuji is the charming but mysterious leader of the group. Based on their shared love of games, they become fast friends, but when will they realize they have another interest in common?
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi & Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Mutou Yuugi/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Rolling the Dice

**Author's Note:**

> After noticing a distinct lack of Offershipping fics, I felt compelled to write one of my own. This is more of a prologue than a chapter, so you can expect future chapters to be longer.

Yuugi sighed, staring down at his deck. He had been experimenting with different builds for hours, and was eager to try out his new creation. The only problem was that he had no one to play with, now that his high school friends were busy leading their own lives. Anzu had moved to America to pursue her dream of being a dancer. Jonouchi had relocated to support his sister, who needed an eye surgery. As for Honda, he wasn’t sure what had happened to him, not being as close to him as the others. Meanwhile, Yuugi had decided to pursue a degree in archaeology at the local college, which allowed him to help his grandfather run the game shop when he wasn’t busy with school.

“Yuugi?”

“Yes, grandpa?” Yuugi replied, startled out of his thoughts by his grandfather’s concerned voice.

“Is there something bothering you?” Sugoroku asked.

“I miss everyone,” he said quietly, resting his elbows on the kitchen table. Normally, his grandfather would have objected to that, but this time, he let it slide.

Sugoroku nodded in understanding. “Didn’t you mention that your school had a gaming club? I know it’s not the same as hanging out with your old friends, but maybe you can meet some new people there,” he suggested.

“I don’t know,” he said hesitantly. It’s not that he didn’t want to go, because he had thought about it multiple times since the semester had started. However, his social anxiety held him back, just as it had done for so many other things in his life. 

“Promise me you’ll consider it,” his grandfather said gently. “I hate to see you looking so lonely.”

Once they had finished eating dinner, Yuugi found himself looking at the group’s social media page. He had remembered seeing it listed on the posters on campus. As he scrolled down on his laptop, he saw that they met every Tuesday and Thursday evening at 6. He also noticed that each night had a different theme, and tomorrow, it happened to be Duel Monsters.

After much debate, Yuugi had finally made his decision. Although his social skills were lacking, he felt confident when he was dueling, and he hoped that would help allay his fears. He was nervous, but excited. He smiled at the thought of trying his revised deck against actual people.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
